lord_xue_yingfandomcom-20200214-history
Laws and Profound Mysteries
The Laws and Profound Mysteries cultivation system is the main system used by Xue Ying. It is also the main cultivation system used in Starting Cosmos. Realm of Myriad Existences Realm of Myriad Existences refers to the start of a Transcendent’s understanding of the nature of heaven and earth, and the very first step towards comprehending it. Usually, one will only attain such comprehension when one becomes a Transcendent. Enlightenment on the nature of the World means achieving the Realm of Myriad Existences. After comprehending the Realm of Myriad Existences one’s understanding becomes deeper and deeper, and one’s control of the World Energy will undergo a qualitative change. Following this qualitative change, the comprehension of the Myriad Existences can be split into three levels. This represents the depth of one’s comprehension of the Realms. The first level indicate basic level of understanding, the 2nd indicate high attainment and the 3rd indicate the complete mastery of the Profound Mystery. Profound Mysteries The natural world is full of Profound Mysteries, and understanding them allows the formation of Myriad Existences. Transcendents are usually unable to comprehend anything related to the Profound Mystery of Time unless one’s primordial bloodline awakening gave one the innate talent related to time. True Meanings After the Realm of Myriad Existences is the condensation of a True Meaning. True Meanings represent a deep enough comprehension on the Profound Mysteries towards the World, with these Laws of Profound Mysteries being condensed together forming an actual substance. After a living being steps into the Legend realm, they have a chance to develop a True Meaning based on their understanding of the world. These True Meanings are graded based on how important the laws they govern are, and stronger true meanings are usually based off of multiple weaker ones. True Meanings are graded on a scale from 1 to 9, with a grade 9 being the smallest and narrowest laws and grade 1 being the largest and broadest. Grade 1 True Meanings are so rare that out of 1 million deities, maybe none would be able to comprehend one. Grade 9 True Meanings are so common anyone can learn them even before transcending the Legend realm. This grading system is important because without learning some of the stronger True Meanings you can't become a Spiritual God, and the higher the level of a True Meaning you learn the higher the level of power. For example, someone who has learned a grade 2 True Meaning can crush someone who has comprehended a grade 3 True Meaning but won't stand a chance against someone who has a grade 1 True Meaning. With regards to becoming a Spiritual God, a grade 1 True Meaning has a 100% advancement rate, grade 2 has around a 10% chance, and grade 3 has a measly 1% chance of advancement. Any grade lower just won't be able to condense into a Deity Heart. An advancement example is the True Meaning of Gravity, it might even improve slowly until it reached the grade 1 True Meaning of Chaotic. Higher grade True Meanings can have multiple branches to lower grades such as the True Meaning of Water and Fire can branch into the True Meaning of Icy Fire. True Deity Heart Dao united with the heart represents the condensation of the True Deity Heart. Secret Techniques Secret Techniques are unique ways of applying the Laws of Profound Mysteries. Under normal circumstances, the Laws of Profound Mysteries are extremely crude and direct when used in battle. Profound Mysteries of the World seem ordinary yet they can be transformed into complex Divine Seals. Imprinting them produces miraculous effects. These are learnable techniques. Because they are in the shape of "Divine Seals" and unchanging after materialization, one can use them as long as they learned them, cultivated their body, or improved how efficiently they used Qi itself. Secret Skills Secret Skills that are used during battle are unlike the Divine Seals, which are immutable. Instead, they are a type of secret technique that change accordingly and are thus formed from a huge amount of Profound Mysteries fused in a complex manner. Since they do not consist of unchanging Divine Seals, it is almost impossible for one to learn them from books. Under the same Laws of Profound Mysteries, utilizing a secret skill will cause one’s power to explosively increase. Absolute Arts Absolute Arts are different from the World Deity ranked secret techniques in that they may require external help from certain items so they could be cultivated to higher realms. Anyone possessing them will easily transcend their realm during battle. Category:Cultivation Systems